


[Podfic of] with you by my side

by klb



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by BerryliciousCheerio</p><p>Author's summary: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Riley sighs. Maya stares at her expectantly. “Of course I’m in.”</p><p>or: the author can't resist making things exceptionally sappy and cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with you by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135873) by [BerryliciousCheerio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bGirl%20Meets%20World%5d%20with%20you%20by%20my%20side.mp3) | **Size:** 6.3 MB | **Duration:** 05:14

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, which can be found in its entirety [here!](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html)


End file.
